Edain
Adean (エーディン, Ēdin, also known as Aideen, Edain or Edin in fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is a princess of Jungby, the daughter of Lord Ring, the younger sister of Briggid, and older half-sister of Andorey. The game's events start off with her being taken away by Prince Gandolf after Jungby is conquered by Verdane troops. Sigurd, being an old friend of Adean, will embark on a mission to rescue her. She is freed in Chapter 1 by Prince Jamka with Dew, and is then promptly placed under the player's. If paired up, Adean will be the mother of Lester and Lana. After the Battle of Barhara, Adean is known to flee to Isaac. In Isaac, she becomes an abbess and not only raises her two children, but acts as a surrogate mother to the refugee children who had fled with Shanan and Oifey, including Celice, Delmud/Tristan, Lakche/Radney and Skasaher/Roddlevan. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Priest | Ulir |3 |28 |0 |13 |8 |9 |11 |1 |10 |5 |0 |5,000 | - | Staff - B | Relive |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |20% |30% |20% |30% |60% |20% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to High Priest *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Movement:' +0 *'+1 to Rank' *'C Rank' *'C Rank' *'C Rank' Overview Being of the Lena Archetype, Adean makes an extremely competent healer unit. However, as a result of possessing no skills, she will, indefinitely, struggle with combat. It is recommended for her to purchase the Libro staff from Chapter 2 as soon as possible, which will enhance her effectiveness as a healer. This is due to the fact that her movement range is low, which will limit her usefulness to healing injured allies in time. Despite being of the Priest class, Adean has a decent Strength growth of 20%. If the player decides to pair Adean with a possible suitor, he/she will have to bear in mind that while Lana will be relatively good regardless of the identity of her father, Lester can easily fall to destitution, should he be unable to wield any decent weapons in the beginning. Hence: - In order to ensure that Lester will start out well, it is highly recommended to pair Adean with either Midayle or Jamka and make them fall in love by Chapter 4. This will result in her lover in question being able to receive the Brave Bow from her, a weapon which will eventually be passed on to Lester. - If the player prefers to ensure the stability of Lana's usability, Adean should thus be paired with either Azel or Claud, as this will result in her receiving the highly-acclaimed Return Staff. Furthermore, Lana will benefit from the high Magic if fathered by Azel, or the ability to wield a wider range of staves, should her dad be Claud. Conversations In Chapter 1, Sigurd may speak to Adean, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, either Midayle or Azel may speak to Adean, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with the conversation initiator. In Chapter 1, if Adean speaks to Ethlin, Ethlin will receive the Return Staff. In Chapter 1, after Genoa Castle is captured, Dew may speak to Adean, resulting in her receiving the Warp Staff. In Chapter 1, if Adean speaks to Jamka, he will be recruited. In Chapter 3, if Adean speaks to Briggid, Briggid will gain the Ichii-bal. In Chapter 4, if Adean is in love with either Jamka or Midayle, she may speak to her lover, resulting in him receiving the Brave Bow. In Chapter 4, if Adean is in love with Azel, she may speak to him, resulting in her receiving the Rescue Staff. In Chapter 5, Adean may speak to Briggid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, if Claud is in love with Adean, he may speak to her, resulting in her receiving the Rescue Staff. Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Cuan: N/A *Fin: 0+2 *Noish: 0+2 *Alec: 0+2 *Arden: 0+2 *Lex: 0+2 *Azel: 120+1 *Midayle: 120+1 *Dew: 0+2 *Jamka: 250+1 *Holyn: 0+2 *Levn: 50+2 *Beowolf: 100+2 *Claud: 150+3 Etymology Aideen was a goddess from Irish mythology. Gallery File:Adean TCG.jpg|Adean, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Adean_(Promotional_TCG_Series).jpg|Adean, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Adean TCG1.jpg|Adean, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Priest. File:Adean.jpg|Adean, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 High Priest. File:Adean_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Adean from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Adean.gif|Concept art of Adean. File:Adean.png|Adean's portrait File:Aideen Priest.png|Battle sprite of Adean as a Priest Aileen as a High Priest.JPG|Battle sprite of Adean as a High Priest Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters